A Meeting of Two Champions
by vogelimkafig120
Summary: Hau takes Sun and Lillie to the Hau'oli Beachfront as a surprise. There, Sun sees two people who he's met in the past, and it just so happens to be his favorite idols.


**As promised, here's another fic. There's not too many Lightsunshipping moments in this one, but I hope that you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

"Ok, Hau, why did you tell us to bring our beachwear along with us? Not that I mind doing so, but why?" Sun questioned his best friend/Island Kahuna as he, Hau, and Lillie walked to the beach of Hau'oli City.

"Trust me, you're going to like it." Hau assured with a cheeky smile.

"No matter the outcome, I'm glad to have come along." Lillie added as she held Sun's hand with hers.

Rewinding back, Hau had contacted Sun in the morning about something that he saw at Hau'oli City. Though the 16-year old Island Kahuna did not specify as to what it entailed to, he did ask the Alola Champion to bring his swim clothes, and to wait for him at the entrance of the city at around 3:00pm. Lillie had actually just called Sun moments after his conversation with Hau. She wanted to know if her boyfriend wanted to hang out with her at the library in Malie City. Sun told her of his plans with Hau, and so she decided to tag along with them.

Hau was elated to see Lillie joining as well. Ever since she and Sun have started dating for a while, the Island Kahuna has been openly supportive of their relationship, despite his antics of embarrassing them in public whenever he mentioned about it in a humorous manner.

As they set foot on the beachfront, Sun confronted Hau again. "Ok so we're here. Now, why is it that-" Suddenly, the Alola Champion caught a glimpse of two familiar faces from a distance. It looked like the two men were with their respective partners and children. Once Sun put two and two together, he realized who they were.

"No way!" Sun exclaimed as he dashed towards his target. Hau had a big grin on his face while Lillie felt a tad ignorant as to what was going on.

"You could be careful, you know?" Lillie muttered under her breath. Her boyfriend could be reckless at times. Hau and Lillie walked towards the direction that Sun ran off to.

The two men brought their attention to the teen who was close to their space, but soon realized that it was the boy who challenged them at the Battle Tree 5 years ago.

"Red! Blue!" Sun shouted in joy as he finally stood in front of his idols.

Blue let out a laugh in response but he was happy to see the Alola Champion after so long. "Well if it isn't the first champion of Alola. How you've been?" Blue said as he gave the boy a welcoming hand gesture.

"Good, thank you! Nice to see you again, Red!" Sun replied as he quickly greeted the Legendary Pokémon Trainer.

"Likewise, Sun. Long time no see." Red replied with a soft grin on his face. Sun remembered how Red was a generally silent person as the latter wasn't that much of a talker. The Alola Champion assumed that the 5 years must've changed Red.

"So, you here on your own or what?" Blue spoke too soon as Hau and Lillie made their way to Sun's side.

"I told you that you'd be in for a surprise." Hau grinned.

"Oh, it's you two." Lillie remarked in a respectful manner. Back in her time in the Kanto region, she came across Red and Blue 2 years before she returned to Alola. She had actually met their wives before meeting the former champions. One time, she decided to challenge Blue on impulse. Despite her efforts, she lost to him, though it was a close battle.

"Yo, kiddo!" Blue said to Lillie as he flashed a smile at her. "Anyway, thanks again, Hau."

Sun was puzzled that Blue was familiar with Hau. "Wait, you knew that they were here all along?" The Alola Champion questioned his friend, a quizzical look on Sun's face.

"Yesterday, I was coming back from the malasada shop right by the Marina when I happened to notice Red and Blue hanging around the shopping district. I greeted them, and told them that you'd be happy to see them again. And the rest is history." Hau explained as he grabbed a malasada from his bag, gesturing the snack to Sun. "Want one?"

"No, thanks." Sun declined. The Island Kahuna simply shrugged as he chowed down on the delicacy. "Again, I haven't seen you guys in so long. How's it been?"

"They've been good boys as of late." A voice interjected.

Two women with their respective child walked to their husband's side. From the looks of it, their children appeared to be around 2 years old.

"Honestly, it's hard to keep our men in check. Right, Lillie?" Misty asked the blonde, a smirk on the Gym Leader's face.

"Can't deny that. Good thing we forbade them from Pokémon battling during the remainder of this trip." Leaf added as she held her son in her arms.

Lillie got a little flustered from the women's commentary, but their words held some truth. "I guess so, but it's great to finally meet you again, Misty, Leaf!" She went back to her jovial attitude. "You two have grown so much since our last visit." Lillie referred to Misty and Leaf's children.

"Hi, Lillie!" Leaf's son chirped in excitement. Even though Lillie had only met their children during their infancy, she must've assumed that Misty and Leaf have taught their children to say her name.

"Hello there, Linden!" Lillie greeted at the 2-year old boy as she gave him a smooch on the cheek, earning a giggle from him. Sun had a smile on her face. Lillie was always great with children, and Nebby was also included in the mix.

"How cruel of you, Lillie. Forgetting to greet my beloved Kasumi." Misty playfully joked as she let go of her daughter's hand, which led to Kasumi walking to Lillie's direction.

"Come here, Kasumi!" Lillie scooped up Red and Misty's daughter in her arms, also giving her a peck on the cheeks. "Have you been behaving well?"

"Of course, Lillie!" Kasumi cheerfully answered as she hugged Lillie's neck.

Linden had Blue's eye color and his hair structure while he inherited her Leafs's hair color and facial structure. Kasumi had Red's hair color and facial structure while having the traits of Misty's eye color, though their daughter's hair was in a ponytail.

"Well then, did you bring your swimwear? Blue directed his question at Sun.

"Yeah, I did. Hau advised us to do so." Sun quickly answered.

"Good, because you three are going to hang out with us. But we'll have to leave at around nighttime so that we can make it back to our hotel." Blue declared as he put on his sunglasses.

Once Sun, Hau, and Lillie have put on their swimwear, they've done various activities with the Kanto natives. Sun and Hau challenged Red and Blue to a game of beach volleyball, which resulted in Sun getting smacked in the face due to Red using too much force on the ball, much to Lillie's worry, though he was fine in the end. Lillie took the kids out to swim, but at a close proximity to the shore so that they weren't in any danger. Leaf's Persian had a run-in with the Alola variant of itself, which almost led to a fight, but Leaf was able to stop them in time. Blue tried to pull a prank on Red by filling his signature hat with sand without him noticing, though it was futile because Misty noticed, which led to Leaf scolding her husband for being so childish.

During the evening, they strolled through the mall, buying an assortment of gifts. Red and Blue were tempted to try out the Battle Buffet, but they remembered their promise to their wives about no Pokémon battles, so they stopped themselves from giving in to temptation. They shopped at the Gracidea, and Blue tried out different sets of wardrobe in order to impress Leaf, which did lead to some results. Later, they dined at a restaurant that wasn't the Battle Buffet, much to the chagrin of Red and Blue, though mainly on Blue's part.

When nighttime almost approached, Red and Sun had a private talk at the beach.

"If I may ask, how's fatherhood been treating you?" Sun questioned the Legendary Pokémon Trainer, the latter's gaze at the open sea. Adjusting his hat, Red obliged to answer the boy.

"I'll admit, it's not as easy as it sounds, but I have no regrets. I have two wonderful people in my life, and couldn't ask for anything different." Red affirmed as he saw his wife and the others from a distance. Kasumi was showering her mother with affection while Blue was telling stories to Hau and Lillie about his early experience as a Pokémon Trainer. Leaf had to correct her husband on a few things, such as how he was only a champion for about less than an hour.

The Legendary Pokémon Trainer shifted his gaze at the Alola Champion. Red knew of the potential that the boy had; he showed it during his time at the Battle Tree, defeating countless Trainers from across the world just so that he could battle him.

"Aside from me, what about you, Sun?" Red pressed on the matter of Sun's development throughout the years.

"Well, I've been defending my title every so often, and made sure to keep my Pokémon happy and content whether it'd be through battling or not. Also, I managed to get a girlfriend. You already know her by now." Sun revealed as he gave Red a nervous smile. Despite becoming familiar with Red, he still couldn't control himself being around his role model. Now Sun knew how Hau felt when it came to malasada.

Chuckling at the last sentence, Red spoke again. "While it's good to train every so often, you should always keep track of the people around you. I knew that lesson way back then."

Red referenced his experience of training his Pokémon through rigorous environments, most notably Mt. Silver. But it wasn't until he battled a Trainer named Ethan that he realized just how much trying to be the very best had consumed him. 3 years of non-stop training prevented him from surrounding himself with the people that he got to know like Misty for example.

"That sounds contradictory of you to say, Red. Since you're held in high regard to a lot of people." Sun spoke in amazement.

"That may be, but as time passes, you'll look back at things that you'd wish you've done. I always enjoy Pokémon battling, but I have other priorities." Red countered. When Misty gave birth to Kasumi, he knew just how much he valued his family. He would always be sure to keep his passion for battling at bay in order to be there for his family when they needed him most.

"Are you telling me this because of what happened in the past? I know the story about Mt. Silver and stuff." The Alola Champion mentioned. When Sun was 5 years old, he vaguely heard a story about a boy who trained at the highest peak of Mt. Silver, but no one was able to reach that person. As young as he was at the time, Sun wanted to become a Pokémon Trainer so that he could one day meet Red.

"Very perceptive. I'm telling you this because I don't want you to make the same mistakes that countless others such as myself have made in the past." Red replied with conviction. To Sun, it sounded similar to his discussion with Hilbert, the former Unova Champion, around a year ago. Just like Red, Hilbert mentioned about how he cut off contact with his friends and family just so that he could focus on his mission to find a certain friend of his. Thinking about it, the Alola Champion found truth in Red's words.

"I'll make sure to keep myself in check, really. Besides, I have people to watch over me." Sun commented as his eyes locked at Lillie and Hau. Those two were the only people in the entire world who he'd trust with his life. From the start of their journey as Pokémon Trainers all the way to Sun's celebration as Alola's champion, they've been through thick and thin, and nothing was going to separate that feeling from them.

With a genuine smile on his face, Red knew that the next generation of Pokémon Trainers would be able to succeed those such as himself; it was only a matter of time. Even though being 25 years old can be considered a young age to most people, he's had thoughts of retiring from the competitive scene for personal reasons, but it'd be temporary.

"Oh, are you and Blue going to be able to run the Battle Tree again?" Sun broke the silence, running a hand through his hair.

"We've actually considered it, but we want to be with our families in the meantime. It's a maybe, I'll give you that much." Red revealed.

"I see. Anyway, we should head back with the others. Thank you for the talk, Red." Sun thanked his idol as he ran back to the group.

"My pleasure." Red whispered. He tagged along once Sun was at a good distance from him. To Red, Sun was on his list of Trainers that he had the honor of battling with. Other notable people were Blue, Ethan, and Hilbert. The future was in good hands.

When it finally signaled for their departure to their hotel, the trio bid their good byes to the Kanto tourists as they settled on a boat whose destination was set for Akala Island. The hotel they were staying at was the Hano Grand Resort.

"We hope to see you again. Try to make sure that your boyfriend doesn't do anything rash, Lillie." Misty advised while holding her daughter in her arms.

"Don't worry. He gets the memo." Lillie assured as she held Sun's hand tightly.

"Thank you for the malasadas, Hau. You didn't have to, but we thank you nonetheless." Leaf told the Island Kahuna. Sun and Lillie wondered if everything can be solved through a piece of fried dough, though they couldn't deny that the confection was delicious.

"Bye bye everyone!" Kasumi and Linden shouted in unison.

"I hope to see you again, Alola Champ! Remember, whenever I see a strong opponent, I have the urge to battle them!" Blue said as Leaf sighed in response.

Red simply waved at the teens as their boat sailed away from them. It was only a matter of time until they'd cross paths again.

Once the boat was out of their field of vision, the three decided to call it a day.

"Well now, since we're back in our regular clothes, and me with a bag of fresh malasada, I'd say that today was a success." Hau declared with a victorious tone on his voice. For an Island Kahuna, he sure didn't act his age, but that was in his nature, and there was a reason why Tapu Koko chose for him to succeed Hala.

Sun and Lillie tried to hold the laughter that dwelled inside of them but failed in the end. They wished for Hau to never change.

"Guess I'll keep all of it to myself." The Island Kahuna threatened in a jokingly manner.

"Let's not get too hasty." Lillie pleaded as her laughte died out, but she knew that Hau wasn't being serious about it.

"Sharing is caring." Sun added.

Hau gave each of them a malasada for them to snack on since it was their cue to head on home now. "I'm beat. Well, I'm going to leave you lovebirds alone. Have to make it romantic for you two. Tell Gladion that I said hi!" Hau loudly commented as he left the two.

"He didn't have to say it that loud." The Alola Champion said to his girlfriend once Hau was out of earshot. Their friend was be amusing at times.

"Don't fret about it too much." Lillie assured her boyfriend as he had a blush on his face. "Is it alright if I can spend the night at your house? Mother will be okay with the arrangement."

"Of course you can, Lillie. You don't have to ask." Sun confirmed as he guided Lillie from the Marina and then to Hau'oli Outskirts. Lillie wrapped her arms around Sun's arm as she leaned her head on his shoulder; it felt romantic to her in a sense.

"You want to watch a movie when we get home?" Sun suggested. "We can watch one that co-stars Nate, Brycen, and Sabrina."

"Deal." Lillie answered in delight. A simple movie night was a good way to end the day.

Looking back, Sun made sure to adhere to Red's advice because he didn't want to disappoint his idol, the people in his life, or Lillie for that matter.


End file.
